


Exacting Detail

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Gesturing with his fork, Riker stuffed the last sausage in his mouth. “You are being extra sweet today. What's going on?”Eyelashes fluttering, Data moved closer, placing one hand just above Will's knee and squeezing. “I have a request.”
Relationships: Data/William Riker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Exacting Detail

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt from my tumblr, only one person sent me a Data/Riker prompt (and I am very grateful to them) so it gets it's own fic instead of sharing. The prompt for this one was: "You are being extra sweet today." Prompt from capmoses.
> 
> I apologize to everyone who follows me for Witcher stuff, this feels like a TNG kind of night. And as always, apologies for the (probably) three people who follow me for TNG fics, sorry for all the Witcher spam... I don't think it's going to get better.

The alarm went off and Riker tried not to sigh. It was his day off, why did he set the alarm? Probably out of habit, that good old Starfleet training never quite went away, not even when he allowed himself to sleep late.

But wait, that didn't sound like his alarm, it sounded like one of the tones the ship produced. Cracking on eye open, there were no flashing lights of red alert, no blaring ship-wide announcement, no reason for the alarm... He reached over and found the spot next to him empty, which wasn't unusual (Data didn't need sleep, he could get up whenever he pleased and take care of other tasks, he chose to lay with Will to keep him company as he slept) but he frowned anyway. It was their first shared day of in a while and Will wanted to make the most of it.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up. “Data?” The name barely passed his lips when the door to his room swished open and the man himself appeared—or, the android himself—dressed in... “Ha! Data! Where did you get that outfit?”

 _Outfit_ might be too strong a word. Data stood in the doorway completely naked except for a dark blue apron, and a tray of breakfast foods. He frowned and walked into the room, placing the tray across Will's lap. “Do you not like it? I thought breakfast in bed was considered romantic. Also, wearing protective gear over nude skin is supposed to be alluring and sexy.”

“Protective—” Ah, right, an apron protected from spills in the kitchen... As always, Data was _technically_ correct. “Right, never mind. What's all this?” Will knew what it was of course, he recognized eggs, but he liked it when Data took him through his plans, it was like when they discussed the ship's needs up on the bridge, only much more mundane, it was so adorably domestic. Data spoke with the same clarity about warp engines as he did about the perfect souffle, that degree of technical knowledge was sexy. To Riker at least.

Data pointed out every dish. “Eggs, sunny side up; two pieces of toast; sausage links; bacon; and two, buttermilk pancakes the way your mother used to make them.”

Yes, Will programmed her recipe into the replicator some time ago, but as he looked at the delicious food, he couldn't help but think... “Data, these look real. Not replicated.” Though replicated food had all the nutrition and was virtually indistinguishable, things like eggs were hard to get one hundred percent correct. There was a shine to real egg yolks that could only come from a cast iron skillet.

“They are not. Guinan has a small kitchen for food the replicator cannot handle. She allowed me to use it to make your breakfast.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” It had been forever since he'd had real eggs, or his mother's pancakes. Tucking in, Will moaned at the familiar, comforting flavors of a good old fashioned breakfast.

Data ducked out to grab the orange juice from the other room— “Freshly squeezed.” —then sat down at the foot of the bed, watching Will buzz through the toast and eggs, then savor the pancakes with the sausage and bacon as a salty contrast to the sweet. In the mornings, usually Will took his coffee in bed, and Data wandered around his quarters, completing tasks from the night before, doing a little maintenance, or just leaving to go take care of Spot. He didn't usually... linger. It was nice.

Gesturing with his fork, Riker stuffed the last sausage in his mouth. “You are being extra sweet today. What's going on?”

Eyelashes fluttering, Data moved closer, placing one hand just above Will's knee and squeezing. “I have a request.”

See, this was the best thing about having Data as a lover: no nonsense. Most humans (and even some other species) would deflect, “Nothing's going on, why would you ask? I just want to make you feel special...” dithering around before saying what they actually wanted. Riker didn't hold anything against those people, it was difficult to ask about a secret desire, or bring up a fetish with a partner, he just didn't think anything like that applied to Data. But he'd had this sort of conversation dozens of times, breakfast in bed followed by _a request_ , was something seriously deep.

Will swallowed his last bite of food before setting the tray aside, giving all his attention to Data. “Alright. What is your request? And remember, you can tell me anything, it doesn't hurt to ask, if I'm not into it, I'm sure we can find a way to... make something happen.” He was babbling now. His mouth closed with an audible click and he took Data's hand, squeezing it softly.

Data squeezed back. “I would like to record you. Record us, when we have sex. It is very likely that I will outlive everyone on this ship, and I would like to preserve my memories of them. Since you and I enjoy a more intimate relationship, I would like to record those parts of our life together as well.”

Riker blinked, sorting through all the Data-isms. “You wanna make a sex tape?”

“For historical documentation reasons.”

“Of course, why did I think anything different... What brought this—ah, Fay Liever.” Lieutenant Fay Liever died a week ago, not on an away mission, or from some accident, it was a brain clot, a random event that could've taken her at any time, and finally did. Dr. Crusher did all she could, but sometimes, medicine just didn't win these kind of battles. Data had been fairly silent about it, but clearly he was contemplating the mortality of those around him.

Will didn't doubt that Data already had thousands of recordings of their friends—playing poker, drinking in Ten Forward—but recording in the bedroom was a little more dicey. Consent was key, and here he was asking for Will's consent. He had no problem with it, he'd made recordings like that before, him and Deanna actually—uh, that was neither here nor there. Squeezing Data's fingers, he nodded. “Yes Data, we can make a recording, thank you for asking.”

“Thank you for agreeing. Tonight?”

“Uh...” Will's stomach clenched a little. Yes, he'd done that sort of thing before, but he needed time to psych himself up, groom, make sure things looked nice and tight. “That's kind of short notice, but sure, if that's what you want.” Data probably didn't care about things like Riker's stomach chub, and if it was only for his private viewing for the rest of eternity... ah, he needed to stop before he over thought it.

“Good. Thank you.”

Data said no more about it for the rest of the day. They enjoyed their time off together, stopping in Ten Forward to see Worf and Deanna for lunch, going to the holodeck for a few exercise programs, nothing too strenuous, but Will enjoyed a nice hike through the simulated Alaskan wilderness now and again. They returned to his quarters early evening and Will took a shower while Data went to take care of Spot. He'd almost forgotten about their plans until he stepped out into the bedroom to find the lights turned low, creating an intimate feel through his quarters.

Data was already on the bed, stretched out, not a stitch on him. “Thank you for agreeing, Will. Is there anything you need to do before we begin?”

“Uh, no, took care of most of it in the shower.” He trimmed his beard earlier, got rid of any unsightly stubble, along with tidying up his undercarriage. He wasn't self conscious about his body hair (normally) but if Data was going to put a camera on him, Will didn't want too much hair obscuring... things. Blue eyes darted around the room. “Where's the camera?”

“I am the camera,” Data said and extended his arms, beckoning Will to join him. As soon as he lay down, Data pulled him close, kissing up his neck and over his cheeks. “I will use my regular sensors to construct a digital image that I can convert into a holodeck program in the future, should I ever have need. Is that alright?”

“Yes, fine.” Will had done that before too, sex on the holodeck wasn't best behavior, but he and Data were careful about it, and yeah, he'd bought a few sex programs back in the day... it was fine. Totally normal.

Perfectly human temperature fingers slid down his neck, Data's hard cock resting against Will's slightly softer showing. It wasn't usually like this... “You are nervous.”

If it weren't for the fingers on his neck, right over his pulse (or you know, that fact that it was Data) Will might try to smooth talk his way out of it. But he couldn't lie to Data, not even if he wanted to. “A little. Normally, if I'm going to record myself with a lover, I take a few weeks to get back in shape, make sure I look my best.”

Without missing a beat, Data said, “You always look your best for me. No matter what configuration you find yourself in, it will always be attractive to me.” A hand slid down Will's side, resting over the slight pudge gathered at his hips. He tried to twitch away but Data's intense gaze held him in place. “I wish to remember you for as long as I am able, and I want to remember what you looked like with me every day, not just on a special occasion.” Sometimes Data was a lot more observant than he gave himself credit for, zeroing in on an insecurity and just... waving it away. “We can stop if you do not want to do this tonight.”

Riker shook his head, the anxiety in his chest easing a bit. “No, we can do it. I want to. How should we—”

Surprisingly soft lips pressed against his and Will sucked in a shocked breath. No matter how many times they kissed, first thing in the morning, over coffee, after lunch... the smooth, supple texture of Data's lips were always a surprise. So human and yet, so not. Too soft, too wonderful. Will opened his mouth and Data took the invitation, tangling their tongues together. Data's mouth never tasted like anything, he had no last meal or drink to perfume his tongue, there was nothing but pure Data there for him to taste, and boy did Will lap it up.

Will remembered his young, impressionable years, kissing girls behind the convenience store to get better at kissing, so he could kiss more girls... he never found a book or did reading on the subject, only practical experience, but this was Data, so he'd definitely read the book on kissing, probably all the books on kissing, and it didn't take long for Will to forget the tightness in his stomach, heavy, warm hands roaming over his skin as Data stole his breath away.

Data pulled back to press kisses down Will's jaw and neck. He arched back, directing him where he wanted Data to go. “Did you start recording yet?”

Data blinked. “Yes.”

“Good. Keep going.”

Data kept going, his lips and tongue trailed down Will's chest, rubbing his nose in the thick hair he found there, over the soft contours of his pecs, and belly. A year ago, Data never thought of these intimate little touches, Will taught him how nice it felt; his only other experience was with Tasha, who was a very down to business type lover, not bad, just a different method. But Data was a quick study and now, every brush of fingers and lips, the drag of the fleshy tip of his nose across Will's nipples... it made him want to break apart.

“Can I take you? Or do you prefer to be the active party?” Data asked. It wasn't a whisper, but his voice was much lower, it matched the lower lighting of the room, spreading the bubble of intimacy around them. Will could almost forget he was being recorded, as far as he could tell, this was any normal night where they got to enjoy themselves.

Will smirked. “Have at me.”

“Thank you.” One last kiss to his belly and Data moved down, tongue lapping over his cock and sac before he retreated, reaching over to the bedside table to get the lube.

Will tried not to groan at the teasing. “Never should've taught you that.”

“And yet, you did.”

Cool gel spread across his fingers, Will opened his legs, tilting his hips. It was as much of an invitation as he could give without fully asking _put it in me_. The first touch had him panting, trying not to shove his hips down to get more, Data would get there in his own time... When the first knuckle breached him, Will cried out. “Fuck, Data!”

“More?” he asked in that oh so casual tone of his. It drove Riker crazy in all the best ways.

“Yes, more.”

Data gave him more. They were both very experienced, knew how much Will's body could take. When two fingers slid in, he balled his hands in the sheets and bit his tongue to keep from growling for more. A third slippery finger soon joined and all three brushed against his prostate. The precome drooling onto his stomach increased, a clear, viscous strand dripping from the tip of his cock, pooling in his belly button. “Fuck, Data.”

“You need to be well prepared tonight. I thought we would try my... largest size.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Data's cock, perfectly hard. _Variable sizes_ , when Data first told him that little trick... well, Will didn't think of himself as a greedy man, but some nights he just wanted to get wrecked by a monster bigger than his own cock, and Data was always there to satisfy. “Yes, now. Please.”

Data spent another agonizing moment making sure Will was truly ready to accept the formidable cock hanging between his legs, before rolling up onto his knees, settling between Will's spread legs. “Yes, fuck, please...” Hooking his ankles around Data's back, he tried to pull him in.

Data kept his skin temperature lower than human normal most of the time, to save processing power, but whenever they touched, whenever they made love, he inched it up a few degrees just for Will, so they could slide together like any other pair of lovers. The instant that hot cock started to spear him open, Will was done for. Eyes falling shut, he wrapped long arms and legs around Data, surrendering to his lover the way he had so many times before.

He started slow, not wanting to overwhelm (which was a moot point, Will was already fucking beyond overwhelmed) but soon enough, Data's hips were snapping, sweaty skin sticking to his perfectly dry dermis as Will moaned. He angled his thrusts and Will's cries jumped an octave. The strand of precome leaking from his cock was a constant stream now as Data struck his prostate head on, over and over, and over until...

“Data!” Big hands fluttered, wrapping around his cock just in time to explode, streaks of come painting Will's chest, matting in the glorious, fuzzy hair of his belly. “Fuck... Data, that was...” Still stroking, Will managed to get one last weak pulse from himself before the shivers of sensitivity started. Of course, Data could keep going, he could fuck Will as long and hard as he wanted, but with his thrusts now more pain than pleasure, he dipped down to kiss a flushed neck before pulling out.

He continued recording as Will lay there, eyes hazy, lips quirked in a small smile. He continued recording as he grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and returned to wipe the come and sweat from Will's skin. He kept recording until the last bit of lube was wiped from between Will's legs, leaving him perfect and clean again, limbs heavy and sated.

“Thank you,” Data said, returning to the bed.

“Mmm, you're welcome. Show me the video tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

It didn't take long for Will to fall asleep after an orgasm, especially one as shattering as that. Data stayed with him, spooned around his back, enjoying his human warmth and the steady beat of his heart. He couldn't record those, but he knew he'd remember, he'd always remember Will Riker.


End file.
